Poke-Cinderella
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: A young Lucario named Ella but also known as Cinderella has been living with her cruel stepmother and evil stepsisters. But will one night, at the prince's ball, change her life forever? This story is based on the Disney's Cinderella story but with more Pokemoness in it. Might change the story a little.


**I'm not sure if you all would like this story but please bear with me. The people in this are all Pokemorph. It's a fast version so…I'm sorry if it isn't interesting…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Once upon a time, there lived a young Lucario family, a Lucario father and his Riolu daughter named Ella. The father loved his daughter very much. His wife died when his daughter was very young, leaving him with his only family in the world. He would always make sure his daughter lived a comfortable, luxurious life. However, he felt that wasn't enough and thought Ella needed a motherly figure around her life. So, he married a Lopunny named Lady Lora. Lady Lora is a beautiful woman who had twin Buneary daughters named Anna and Della and a pet Purrloin named Purcifer. Unknown to the husband, Lady Lora and her daughters were cruel and selfish, never one kind people. One tragic day, Ella's father had to leave for a business trip and say goodbye to his beloved daughter with her stepmother, stepsisters and her pets, a Ponyta named Maximus and her Growlithe, Growly.

That was the last time Ella saw her father…

Her father died from being swept away by the sea and drowned to death along with his ship, leaving his chateau, wealth and his lonely daughter to his second wife. Lady Lora and her daughters, freed from hiding their true nature, treated Ella as their servant and made her sleep in front of the fireplace made of cinder. Since that day, they have called her Cinderella.

And now, 12 years passed and Cinderella is 18 years old and a Lucario, her Ponyta is a Rapidash and her Growlithe is an Arcanine. Cinderella has long blue hair with a dash of black at the tip of her hair that's tied in a ponytail with her yellow apron and blue maid outfit matching her flawless white skin from being in the house almost all the time besides going shopping. Her ruby red eyes glimmer with kindness and gentleness like her father's and her smile matches her mother's which her father used to told her when she was young. As for the stepsisters, Anna has long pink hair with a red bow on it, magenta eyes and a puffy pink dress like a princess. Her skin is like Cinderella but slightly more tanned. As for Della, she took most of her features from her mother. Her brown with light brown-tipped hair was short till the shoulder with a green ribbon on it, a pair of red eyes that holds cruelty and sternness with her body as curvy as a model and skin as tanned as her stepsister's. Her dress is like her sister's except it's in green color. As for Lady Lora, she has a stern face like her older daughter, Della. Her hair is short with pure brown hair and light brown skin. Her dress is that of a baroness that matches her red, ruby necklace.

Today, a ball has been hosted by the royal King who asks for all the maidens in the country to come for his son's hand in marriage. Cinderella heard this and notices her stepmother already reading the letter.

"Oh my Arceus! It's from the king!" Anna squeals with glee.

"I know! I can't believe the king is going to invite every female in the country for the prince's marriage! I can't wait to marry him!" Della sighs happily but that soon stopped when Anna glares at her sister.

"What do you mean YOU marry him?! He'll obviously fall for me!" Della scoffs.

"Puh lease! He would fall for me first!"

"No, me!"

"No, ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

Cinderella sighs softly as she listens to her stepsisters' usual argument. Lady Lora came into the room with a tight line on her lips.

"Ladies, please! Calm yourself! The prince will surely choose his bride and the bride will be one of you two! But first, we much prepare for it! You mustn't let this chance be ruined by your bickering!" The two daughters look at the floor in shame.

"Yes, Mother."

"Now then, we much get you two a pair of dresses that'll match your beauty. We must make sure you two are in your best for the prince!" Anna and Della squeals and looks at each other.

"We need shoes!"

"And jewelry!"

"Oh! And make-up!" The two girls start talking about fashion and how to impress the prince while Cinderella, have been neglected for a while, asks.

"Um…Can I…go to the ball too, Stepmother?" The stepsisters look at Cinderella then at each other before laughing so loud, causing the poor Lucario to blush red in embarrassment.

"YOU?! GO TO THE BALL?! HAHAHAHA!"

"YEA RIGHT! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A DRESS! YOU'RE JUST A PEASANT!" However, the stepmother walks towards Cinderella.

"Very well." The sisters gasp, staring at their mother.

"BUT MOTHER!"

"SHE CAN'T COME WITH US! SHE'LL MAKE US LOOK BAD!"

"SILENCE!" The room grows quiet and the baroness stares at her stepdaughter sternly. "I will let you go IF…you can find a dress of your own." This cause Cinderella's eyes widen. She knew what this mean, more chores. But she relaxes herself down and holds a determination look in her eyes.

"Thank you, Stepmother. Remember your promise." With that, Cinderella walks away to quickly finish her chores. The other daughters keep asking her mother why she did it but soon, their mother keep them quiet yet again.

"Girls, girls. Listen. It'll take a long time before Cinderella's chores can complete. And you know how she can't find a dress of her own, right?" Anna and Della have their mouth in a shape of an 'o' and then grin evilly.

"It'll take forever to clean those chores!"

"Yea! And where will she even get a dress?!"

The three Lopunnies laugh loudly with an evil plot in their mind. However, Cinderella knew a special dress she could wear.

After a few hours, at 8:00pm

It's finally the hour of the ball, with a carriage outside and the Lopunnies are now dressed for it. Anna wears a red lipstick, black eye shadow and a pink dress with light pink frills at the end of her sleeves, a ball gown and pink shoes with some pink ribbons on it, Della wears a beige lipstick and pink eye shadow, a green ball gown with a pair of green ribbons on the side of her hair, some dark green frills at the end of her dress and green high-heels. Lady Lora wears a dark ruby dress with a pair of red shoes and red lipstick. If only they knew how ridiculous they look with make-up. They stand at the door, waiting for their most hateful person in their lives.

"Hmph! Looks like Cinderella won't be coming to the ball!" Della said scornfully and the two sisters laugh cruelly, thinking Cinderella doesn't have a dress.

"Come along, girls. Let's-"

"Wait!" They hear a shout and turn to the stairs, gasping in horror. Cinderella wears a white dress with light blue frills at the end of her sleeves and the end of her dress. Her hair, instead of a ponytail, is tied in a pair of pigtails, showing a cute side of her with her necklace resting on her neck. Her shoes are a pair of simple light blue shoes that matches her dress. "I-I'm ready. This was my mother's dress so I was glad that I have it." Cinderella smiles softly but the stepsisters tug on their mother's dress lightly.

"MOTHER, SHE CAN'T GO!"

"YEAH! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO!"

"Girls! Please! I have given my word. If she can finish her chores and find a dress, she may go. Isn't that right, Cinderella?" The stepmother walks towards her stepdaughter with a stern, slightly angry face. Cinderella's smile fell as she nods softly.

"Yes, Stepmother…" She didn't like where this is going…

"But…this dress needs a little…'modification'. Right, girls?" The stepmother looks at her daughters, who grin with an evil glint in their eyes.

"Yea…Like this sleeve!" Anna shouts, ripping off her sleeve. Cinderella gasps softly.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"And this necklace! This is really horrible!" Della rips out the necklace. Soon, the daughters start tearing her dress while Cinderella cries for them to stop is left unheard. The stepmother, with a smug smirk on her face, opens the door.

"Come, girls. We'll be late." The stepsisters stop their tearing and walk out the door, leaving Cinderella in her ripped dress with the rest on the floor. Her right sleeve was gone, her dress only reaches till her mid-thigh, all tattered and her hair was left down. Lady Lora walks out and before she close the door, she said cruelly. "Good night, Cinderella. And oh…clean up that mess. Haha." Once she closes the door, Cinderella feels tears rising to her eyes and falls on her cheeks while she turns around, running to the backyard of the chateau, crying the whole way. Maximus and Growly heard her cries and rushes to her aid but knowing she needs some time alone, they could only watch from afar as she cries, her arms on the dry place of the fountain and her head laying on them.

"I knew it…I knew she would do something like this…" She sobs and bits her lower lip, letting out her sadness of the pain she has kept all this years. She should have known her step family wouldn't let her go to somewhere like the ball. Now, she could only dream of the ball in her little fantasy where she knew is her only happy place…

But then, she felt something on her arm. Instead of the cold concrete, she feels a fabric, like a dress.

"_Huh?"_

"Now, child. Don't worry. It'll be okay." Cinderella looks up and gasps, standing up to find a smiling woman with her yellow hair reaches down to her waist and her white dress shining under the moonlight and her white slipper touching the ground with a brilliant glow of aura. Cinderella must be dreaming. How did this woman come here?

"Who…Who are you?" Cinderella asks while the lady stands up.

"My name is Jirachi. I'm your Fairy Godmother." Cinderella's eyes widen and she gasps softly. "Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you get to the ball!" At this, Cinderella frowns a little.

"But Jirachi, there is nothing you can-"

"Oh pish posh! I can help you with THIS!" She raises her hand but soon blinks and glares at the empty hand of hers. "Now where is that dang thing? That wand of mine sure loves to hide."

"A wand?"

"Oh yes! My wand!" Jirachi said and checks the inside of her sleeve before crossing her arms, one hand on her chin. "Now where is…AH! I forgot! I left it at home!" She waves her hand in the air, making a white, glowing stick appear. "There you are! Now…" Cinderella giggles a little by the silliness her Fairy Godmother was making just now before she quickly stops, wondering what is she doing. "First, you need a proper…" Cinderella was about to say her dress when Jirachi snaps her fingers. "A proper carriage!" Jirachi looks around and spotted a Pecha Berry. "That will do!" With a wave of her wand, the Pecha berry walks towards them on its stem, making Maximus and Growly rush towards Cinderella's side. Slowly, the berry turn white then it grow bigger and bigger until it became a glowing white carriage!

"Wow!" Cinderella exclaims with excitement. Jirachi taps the top tip of her wand a little.

"Now…Next…we need four horses!"

"Horses? But I only have one." Maximus walks to the Godmother with pride. Jirachi nods a little and waves her wand a little.

"Then…Those Ratatas can be the horses!"

"What?" Cinderella asks but before she could say anything, the Ratatas that were scurrying around transform into white, majestic Rapidash, causing Maximus to huff with disappointment. Cinderella giggles and pats him. "Don't worry, Max. You're still my favorite horse."

"Now…We need a driver!" The Godmother looks at Max with a mischievous grin and transforms him into a man with a white suit and a white hat, placing him on the drive seat. "There we go!"

"Um…Godmother, you forget another thing."

"Forgot? Hmm…Oh yes!" Cinderella sighs with relief. "You need a doorman!" Growly yelps and runs away but with a wave of Jirachi's wand, Growly came back as a man with a white suit and another white hat that seems to matches his red hair. Cinderella shakes her head but still have a smile on her face.

"Oh dear."

"Now quickly, dear. You don't want to be late, do you?" Cinderella looks at her dress then at Jirachi.

"I would love to…but my dress-"

"Oh yes! Your dress is clearly love-Oh my Arcues!" Jirachi let out a screech. "You can't go to the ball like that!" Cinderella laughs mentally, finally getting the Godmother to notice it. "Don't worry! I have just the dress!" With a final wave of her wand, she transforms her dress with a white glow.

At the ball

The prince sits in his throne with his father, A Darkrai named Haze who has white hair, wearing a red-collared black suit. The prince, a Zoroark named Sora, yawns while covering his mouth. He has spiky red, black-tipped hair matches his attire. A black vest that has black sleeves with white cuffs and red shoulder blades, a white shirt underneath it, black pants and black shoes. His red eyes look at the crowd of girls around him. Sure, they're beautiful but all of them doesn't hold a special…feeling to him. He was dragged into this by his father but he knows his father is doing the best he can. Plus, he knows his father wants some grandchildren. He blushes a little at the thought but shakes his head to cover it. The duke, a Kadabra named Duke Ander, who has yellow hair, a brownish yellow beard and wearing a brown suit, stands next to the king while a knight, a Bisharp, calls out the names of the girls.

"Lady Anna and Lady Della! Daughters of Lady Lora!"

The two said girls walk in front of the king and prince who both cringe at the sight of their face. Sora leans to his father's side.

"Are you sure you want one of them to be my wife?" Haze could only cough a little, dare not to answer his son's question. Sora sighs and looks around the room until his eyes widen, noticing something in the distance.

"Ander, I don't think this is working." Haze said, earning the Duke's attention.

"But Sire, it takes time to find the perfect girl for the prince. It's not like he can just look at a glowing lady with such interest in his eyes as he ignore the other girls, walking towards the strange, unknown lady that has never been here before and ask her to dance!" Unknown to the duke, the king notices his son doing just that, heading straight to a beautiful blue-black tipped haired lady, who's wearing a beautiful light blue, silky dress and a pair of glass slippers, and asks her something before wrapping one arm around her waist and the other holding the lady's hand, dancing on the floor. Haze smiles before looking at his Duke with annoyance. "But like I said, it's not like he can do that."

"Oh really?" Haze grabs Ander's monocle and direct it to the couple, making sure his eyes are at it. "Take a look at this!"

"Oh my!" Ander's eyes widen, surprised from the sight of the prince dancing with a lady for the first time ever.

"Who is she, Ander?" Haze asks hastily, not loud enough for anyone but the Duke to hear.

"I'm not sure, sire. I have never seen her before." Haze growls then turns to the musicians.

"Play the song!" He mouths to them. The conductor notices it and starts playing the waltz. Haze stands up and whistles, making the lights in the ballroom off with only luminous lights around the area and a spotlight for the couples. Haze sighs tiredly and stands up. "Ander, I am going to bed. As much as I want to see this, my body can't stay awake as it used to." The Duke yawns a little and sighs.

"Yes, I think I should-" But he was shove to the throne by the king himself.

"YOU keep an eye on them! Make sure NOTHING interrupts them or else!" The king moves his finger across his neck, earning a nervous gulp from the Duke.

"Y-Yes, Sire."

With the stepfamily, the sisters were trying to figure out who was the girl dancing with the prince through a crowd of girls.

"Mother, who is she?" Anna asks

"Yea, I have never seen her before!" Della pouts softly while the mother frowns at the couples.

"I don't know but-" She caught a glimpse of blue hair and eyed suspiciously. "But that girl seems familiar…" She follows the dancers and saw them leaving to the back garden but got stopped by the curtains covering their view. Lady Lora turns to her side, seeing the Duke wagging his index finger in a no-no way.

With the couples

"You know, I have never seen you before. What is your name?" The prince asks softly like a bell chime while Cinderella smiles at his question.

"I'm afraid that is a secret which you have to figure it out yourself." Sora chuckles softly, making Cinderella feel Butterfrees in her stomach.

"Well, you're not from around here. Can I know where you are from?" Cinderella leans towards his face before they both did a twirl, making Cinderella lean back.

"That is also a secret, sir." A quiet silence fills the air, the two poke-morphs smiling at each other.

They went through the garden, looking at the stars and walking over the bridge. It was the happiest moment Cinderella has ever experience since her father gave her Growly and Maximus...

But alas, the happiness was stopped by a clock chime.

Cinderella looks at the clock tower that looms over the garden, her eyes widen by the time.

_12:00am._

She had almost forgotten her Godmother's warning. "_At the stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken. And everything will be the way it was._"

She turns to the prince, who was leaning towards her for a kiss. "I-I…" This caused the prince to open his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Cinderella gets up and starts to walk away. "H-Hey! Wait!"

"I'm sorry but I must go! I-I…I really gotta go!" She quickly ran out of the garden and into the palace, going through the curtains as it swings towards the sleeping Duke, waking him up and preventing him from getting up from the chair.

The prince runs after her. "Wait!" But was blocked by dozens of princess and ladies. Sora tries to escape but to no avail.

Cinderella ran out of the entrance, down the stairs before one of her glass slipper was left on the stairs. She was about to get it but she saw a shadow and look up, finding the Duke.

"Miss! Wait!"

She wastes no time and runs away, leaving her glass slipper behind. The Duke grabs the slipper and runs to the lady.

"Miss! You left your slipper!"

Growly and Maximus are waiting and when Cinderella got into the carriage, they quickly ride off, leaving the Duke on the side walk.

"CLOSE THE GATE! CLOSE THE GATE!"

The gatekeeper heard the Duke and tries to close before she escapes but unluckily for him, she escapes just before the gate close. The Duke gasps in horror and calls the gatekeeper to open the gate and get the guards to get the girl.

Halfway to their home, Cinderella notices the magic is disappearing. In a second, everything has turn to normal. The carriage to a Pecha berry, Max turns into a horse again; Growly into an Arcanine and the Ratatas scurried off. They heard the sounds of horses and quickly hide into the bushes, looking as the horses of the guards crushing the berry. Cinderella sighs sadly and shakes her head.

"Well…it was fun while it last…" Growly whimpers but then barks happily. "What is it, Growly?" She notices something shining and looks at her feet. One glass slipper. "The glass slipper!" She cried happily and took off the shoe, hugging it close to her chest. "Oh Godmother…Thank you…Thank you for the wonderful night." She smiles at her friends and said. "Let's go home, boys."

At the Palace

"YOU WHAT!?" The king exclaims, holding a sword with a scared Ander behind a chair. "YOU _LOST_ THE GIRL?!"

"I-I-ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"YOU SABOTAGE THE WHOLE THING!" Haze raises the sword, aiming for the seat and the Duke. "SABOTAGE!"

"AHHH!" The Duke ran for his life, watching the poor chair get sliced in half. "Y-YOUR MAJESTY! T-THE GIRL!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO WEASEL YOUR WAY OUT! I'M GOING TO EXECUTE YOU FOR RUINING MY SON'S CHANCE TO MARRY!" Before Haze could slice Ander again, Ander pulls out a glass slipped out of his pocket. Haze stares at it. "What is this?"

"I-I-It's the girl's slipper! Your son has promise that if a girl fits into this slipper, he will marry her! He wouldn't stop thinking about her, Your Highness!" A moment of silence filled the air before the king cried in victory.

"ANDER, YOU GENIUS!" He hugs the Kadabra tightly as if he wasn't rampaging a while ago. "NOW I CAN HAVE MY GRANDCHILDREN! HAHAHA!"

"B-But sir! How will we know the right girl?! There could be many girls who fit into this slipper!"

"Hahaha! Too late! My boy has promised he would marry the girl who fits the slipper! Make an announcement to all the females in the land this instant and you better don't ruin this chance…or else." He presses the tip of the sword on the Duke's neck, earning a frightful gulp.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, sire!"

At the household

The Duke has reached Cinderella's house. Cinderella went to make some tea and scone before the Duke even came while Anna tries to make the slipper fit into her large foot.

"Oh dear…" He has tried every girl in town but still, no one could fit the slipper.

"I-It won't fit!" Anna exclaims. Della is next but even she couldn't fit. The Duke knows now.

"I'm afraid it's none of these two girls. Lady Lora, is there no one else in this house?"

"Well, there is my maid but she never went to the ball." The stepmother said. The Duke sighs and was about to leave when Cinderella enters.

"I'm sorry, but would you like some tea before you go?" Everyone looks at Cinderella. The Duke eyes her face suspiciously.

"No but…would you mind trying on the slipper?" The Lopunnies laughs loudly and Lora shakes her head.

"I'm sorry but she's my maid. And she didn't-" But the Duke has already lead Cinderella to the chair.

"Come, my dear. The king did say EVERY girl must try the slipper. Bring the slipper!" A knight, holding the slipper, quickly rushes to Cinderella but only to be tripped by the mother.

"OH NO!" The Duke exclaims and looks at the shattered glass on the floor. "THE SLIPPER! IT'S RUINED! OH no no no no no! THE KING! What will he say to this!?" The Duke moaned in agony while Lora wears a hidden smug smirk.

"I'm afraid we'll never know is my maid is the one your prince was talking about."

"Um…I don't mean to be rude…but…" Cinderella pulls out another slipper from her pocket, earning gasps from everyone. "I…already have one you see."

The Duke cries with joy and kisses the slipper with pure relief. Then, he places the slipper onto one of her feet, fitting perfectly.

A few days later

The kingdom rejoices for their newly wed King and Queen as they rush to their carriage. Haze smiles a small smile while Max rode with the palace horse to pull the carriage and Growly sits next to the king as the palace dog. The stepfamily has no choice but to live a life without their servant and do the work themselves…mostly Anna and Della.

Cinderella lean her head against Sora's shoulder, smiling with calm and happiness while the new King smiles at his new Queen.

"Cinderella…What a strange name." Cinderella looks at her husband and smiles again, nuzzling him.

"My real name is Ella. Ella Aura."

"Ella Aura…That fits you well." As Sora places a kiss onto his fair maiden, they went off to a place where they return with the Queen bearing his children.

**The End.**


End file.
